Light aircraft such as CESSNA models 180, 182, 185, 205, 206, 207 and 208 generally have limited cargo storage. As such, cargo compartments such as pods have been developed for attachment to such aircraft.
The known cargo pods have not been entirely satisfactory, however, being little more than a half-shell which is attached to the bottom of the aircraft by a semi-permanent bolt-on attachment. The known pods have been shown to be fairly weak, difficult to attach and detach to the aircraft, difficult to gain access to the contents stored therein and unable to provide integrity for the contents.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strong cargo pod which can be easily attached to and detached from a light aircraft.
It is a further object to provide a cargo pod which provides integrity to the contents thereof.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a pod which can be moved easily when detached.